


Here Comes the Buddy

by TabiKittyKat



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Australia did this, Fake AH Crew, Fem! Jack, Fluff, M/M, Wedding, battle buddies, jeremwood, thank you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 21:22:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17516102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TabiKittyKat/pseuds/TabiKittyKat
Summary: Jeremy is getting the pre-wedding jittersLuckily, Geoff is here to talk him through it.Will the Battle Buddies be okay for their own wedding?





	Here Comes the Buddy

Jeremy looked in the body sized mirror and straightened his black bow-tie for the hundredth time. He warned the crew that he was going to be in his Rimmiest suit for his own wedding, but Geoff offered a compromise that the decorations in the church and the reception hall be spared of his color pattern. They could only stomach so much orange and purple together.

He picked up a nearby comb and started to brush his hair, until he realized that he, of course, has no hair and threw it down on the floor in frustration.

"I keep forgetting that." Jeremy grumbled to himself.

Jeremy couldn't stop pacing the floor and picking up his Switch, only to not do anything with it seconds later. He'd have no one to race with in Mario Kart because everyone is either in the wedding party or sitting in the pews as guests.

He went in front of the mirror to fix his tie again, until he heard a knock on his dressing room door.

"C-come in!" he said, nervously.

The door opened and Geoff's face popped in. "Hey there, Lil J. Just came in to check on ya. How're you doing, buddy?" Geoff walked in and stood next to Jeremy. "You were standing here for the past half hour, weren't you?"

"Feel my hand, Geoff." Jeremy held his right arm up. Geoff put his hand on top of Jeremy's and besides feeling the bump of an engagement ring, he could feel some shaking, too.

"Damn, Jeremy! You're nervous as hell, huh?"

"Yeah, well, what the hell do you think, Geoff?! Of course I'm nervous! I'm getting married! I-I'm getting married..." Jeremy said in realization as he sat down, Geoff soon sitting next to him. "I'm getting married and...I just don't think I can go through with this. I don't know. I'm just questioning everything now!" Jeremy buried his head between his hands and the gent rubbed his back softly and in circular motions.

The leader of the Fake AH Crew wore his usual tux, but there wasn't business behind it. Just emotional support for his crew members.

"Hey, Jeremy? Y'know, I just came from Ryan's room. He, uh... he's just as nervous, if not more nervous, than you are right now. I had to take away his throwing knives and put him on a murder break until after your honeymoon."

"Well, there go our honeymoon plans." Jeremy chuckled lightly, but still shaking. Geoff sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Of course. God damn Battle Buddies. Anyway, he wanted to break the door down and rush over to see you and give you like a thousand hugs and shit and I told him no, or he'd have bad luck and he knows this, the idiot. But, he might also be excited to marry you. Since he wants to see you so badly, maybe he just wants to marry you now. And we've done so much to prepare for this. You don't wanna let anyone down, do ya?"

Jeremy looked up at Geoff and shook his head. "H-how does Ryan look?"

"Oh! God! If you weren't marrying him, I swear there'd be a line. He looks like his old modeling days. Except the gnome part." Geoff cackled. He took a breath and continued, "He's as handsome as ever, though he's still wearing that damn mask of his. I told him to take it off but he refuses. He's always gotta be the creepy Vagabond. But, Jeremy?"

"Hmm?"

"Besides checking on you, I came here to deliver a message from Ryan."

"What did he say?"

"He said that he loves you. And he hopes you're doing okay and you're not too nervous. He can't wait to see you and shower you with the love you deserve and have deserved for years."

Jeremy stands and walks in front of the mirror, wiping his eyes and trying not to tear up. "God damn that man..." he chuckled. 

Geoff walks behind him and puts his hands on his shoulders. He takes a deep breath and sighs. "You know I gotta do the dad thing now, right? The whole 'I'm so proud of you and I'm happy for you.' nonsense. But, I am. I am so proud of you two. You kick ass in the crew and I'm honored to walk him down the aisle to see you standing at the altar, with a smile on your face and the sun bouncing off your bald head."

"Fuck you, Geoff." Jeremy laughed and shoved him off his shoulders.

"What? I don't get a hug? Because I'm not leaving until I get a hug." Geoff held his hands out and made a "come here" motion. 

Rimmy Tim sighed and rushed to Geoff's arms for a hug. It was a very tight, very comforting hug between the two of them. Both men didn't want to cry at that moment, but neither would admit some tears were shed during the exchange.

"I love you so much, Jeremy Dooley. You really are like a son to me and I've seen you grow so much since you've joined the crew. Now you go out there and wait for the Phantom of the Opera to show up."

Jeremy laughed and released the hug. "You're too much, Geoff. I love you, too." 

"You got this, buddy." Geoff gave him a final pat on the back before walking out of the room and slowly closing the door.

Jeremy sat back down and hugged his Spyro plushie, which is also dressed up in a tux. "I can do this, I can do this, I can do this. Ohh...God, I hope I can do this." 

A few minutes have passed and it's time for the wedding to begin. Jeremy was standing at the altar next to Gus, a long time friend of the crew who was ordained to marry the two most chaotic Fake AH Crew members.

Jeremy was still nervous, balancing on his feet in various ways and not standing still in the slightest. He felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Could you try to stand still? You're making me dizzy and I'm the one that has to speak for like 10 minutes." Jeremy turned around to see Gus fixing his glasses. "You're gonna be fine, kid. Geoff wouldn't have called me if he didn't think you two could do it. The way he described it, I'd say it took you two long enough to do this." Gus chuckled.

Jeremy chuckled nervously and looked straight ahead again, hoping to see Ryan walk down the aisle soon. The pews were filled with other crew members, as that was the true family they both had. They left their old lives behind, not even knowing if they had a real family anymore, and decided to live on their own, due to positive or negative circumstances. Through their own stories, they joined the Fake AH Crew at various moments and the rest is history.

Gavin was stood off to the side, in his tux that had various accents of gold, but also behind a tripod that held a very expensive looking camera. Surprisingly, that was one he paid for.

"Hey, Lil J!" Gavin waved. "Can I film you as you cry when Ryan walks out?"

"Shut up, Free." Jeremy grumbles.

The wedding parties walked out, some forgetting their cue because ironically they had their nose stuck in their Switch. ("The Devil isn't here! Put the damn Switch down, Bragg!" Michael yelled.) and others taking forever because they wanted to milk their part in the ceremony as long as possible. ("Lindsay, do you and Jack wanna hurry it up? I want to see them get married TODAY." Geoff complained at the lovely flower girls from the church doors.) 

"Hush now, Geoff. Do you know how much I paid for this dress? I just wanted everyone to see me in it." Jack whined, straightening her beautiful red dress. 

"We're criminals; you've paid nothing for that dress, Jack!" Geoff rolled his eyes. He could feel someone pulling him away from the door. "N-No! You stop it, now! You're going out there. I'll meet you halfway, all right? Let go of my hand now." 

"Aww! Does the Vagabond have cold feet?" Gavin cooed.

"He's about to have no feet if he doesn't get over here." Geoff muttered, walking halfway down the aisle. "All right. Everyone stand up! The Mad Bride is coming." 

The guests all stood as the time finally came for Ryan to make his appearance. Jeremy couldn't be more nervous right now.

"You got this, Jeremy." Michael gave him a thumbs up from his best man's side. "You two were practically made for each other. Go for it, dude."

Jeremy nodded and the music started to play.

A dark, menacing figure stood in the doorway. Turns out, it was Ryan in a tux with the matching color scheme of his Vagabond jacket, wearing a black veil and his signature mask. Jeremy couldn't cry because he was damn well confused.

Ryan slowly walked down the aisle, and finally met with Geoff.

"This wedding feels like a funeral now. Bloody hell." Gavin muttered from behind his camera, zooming in on Ryan's appearance. Ryan glared at the camera and Gavin quickly zoomed back out, fearing for his life.

Before continuing with his walk, Ryan gave Geoff a nod and the older gent slowly removed Ryan's mask to reveal his clean shaven face, his warm and sincere smile and his always entrancing blue eyes.

Now Jeremy's eyes were starting to water. "Oh, my God..."

Ryan and Geoff walked up to the altar, and Geoff took a few steps back. "Don't kiss yet, you two. I know that look in your eyes, Haywood." 

Ryan chuckled and held Jeremy's hands. "Hi."

"Hi, Ryan." Jeremy gasped, trying not to cry. "You look...wow."

"Yeah. Wow to you, too." Ryan chuckled. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah! Yeah, yeah, I'm all right. I was just so scared but I'm glad I'm here with you." Jeremy looked into his eyes. They both didn't know that Gus started talking at this point and they were missing things but they didn't care. They were finally reunited after so long and after wedding superstitions kept them apart. 

"I believe it's time for vows. And I was told to remind everyone about the betting pool for Ryan's vows and the amount of times he will flub. Geoff says 'I'm gonna win. Don't even bother.' Okay. You can start now." Gus nods.

Ryan immediately hangs his head low while Jeremy laughs. "Why..?"

"I'm sorry, Ryan. I had no idea. You know how everyone gets." the shorter one chuckled. "But, if it helps, I'll go first." Jeremy cleared his throat and took out a folded piece of paper from his pocket. He unfolded it and started to read. "Okay. Here we go."

"Ryan Haywood, the love of my life, the bringer of chaos and fear to Los Santos, but the bringer of joy and love to my heart. I had no idea what to expect when I joined the crew and first met you. You were so mysterious and scary; I had no idea if you wanted to kill me or not. But, slowly, you started to open up. We started talking and it led to us going on our first mission together. Somehow, we clicked. We knew when to back each other up, the right time to shoot, we just brought hell down to everyone that opposed us. We became the Battle Buddies and I want to always be buddies with you. But after today, we'll be even more and I'm...so damn glad I get to spend the rest of my life with someone as amazing and caring as you. I'm glad I got to you before anyone else did. I vow to always be by your side and to protect you from anyone that wants to do you harm. I'll always provide you with as many Diet Cokes as you want and to let you win at Mario Party once in a while."

"HEY!" Michael objected.

"But, no matter what happens, I'll always be by your side. Because that's what Battle Buddies are for. And..wherever this crew and our lives take us, I want to go there and do all the things with you. I love you, Ryan and I'll always love you." Jeremy finished. Ryan smiled and almost looked like he was about to tear up himself.

"Ryan, your turn." Gus announced, holding up a tally counter.

"...you can't be serious." Ryan deadpanned.

"We've been throwing numbers around since last week. I want to be as accurate as possible."

"I hate you all. I honestly hate you all." Ryan turned back to Jeremy and sighed. "Well, Jeremy. I didn't write anything down, partially because I knew these idiots would try to screw me over like this and because my feelings are better explained when they come from the heart. It's the theatre kid in me. So, uh...I hope this makes sense and I don't ramble."

"Jeremy Dooley, Lil J, Rimmy Tim, Monster Truck and the absolute love of my life, brighter than all the stars in the sky combined. You were the one to break me out of my shell, ultimately. The first one that I've literally talked to, and the first one to see my face behind the mask. That trust is something that I'm so glad we had and still have today. My missions and jobs wouldn't be the same without my Battle Buddy by my side. And that turned into hanging out at home, which turned into dating and then it just kept escalating. And then we both proposed to each other on the exact damn date. Only we could make that mistake." Ryan chuckled. 

"I can never thank you enough for all that you've done for me. You have changed my life for the better since I've stopped being a lone mercenary. My life was shit. Just absolutely terrible and you've helped me in so many ways, I don't know if this says thank you enough." Ryan sniffled and looked down, trying not to cry. "You don't know what I've been through without you, without this whole crew and my life has changed drastically since you all came along. I have friends and I have a family and soon, I'm going to have a husband that I love very much and I'd give the whole Vinewood sign to if I could. Always be mine, Jeremy, for I will always be yours. This, I shall vow."

"Fuck! He didn't flub!" Geoff yelled.

"Pay up! I told you!" Michael cheered. 

"Aw, man! I guessed one! I was close!" Gavin whined.

"Michael, Team Betting Buddies wins again!" Jack gave him a high 5.

"Ryan, that was beautiful." Jeremy smiled, with tears in his eyes, drowning the others out.

"I meant every word of it, Jeremy. I, uh...also vow to make everything in the kitchen reachable so you don't have to wait for me to come home to get the pots and pans for you. But I didn't want to put that in there." Ryan pointed out. Jeremy just shook his head. 

"Ryan, you're something else." 

Gus led them through exchanging the rings and they both looked very anxious to kiss each other at this moment.

"Either they have to go to the bathroom, or they're really excited about this almost being over. Who told Ryan where the cake was at the reception?" Gavin asked. Matt Bragg slowly raised his hand. Trevor and Alfredo both facepalmed at the exact same time. 

Gus turned to Ryan. "James Ryan Haywood, do you take Jeremy "Lil J" Dooley to be your husband? To love and to cherish and to go on secret missions with until death do you part?"

Ryan nods and gives a big smile. "I do. Hell yes, I do." 

Gus looks at Jeremy. "Jeremy Dooley, do you take Ryan "Mad King/Dark God/Salty AF" Haywood to be your husband? To do all those mushy things with and other equally creepy things with?"

"I DO! 1,000,000% I DO! I DO!" Jeremy yelled.

"Do we have any objections?"

Matt Bragg slowly started to raise his hand, but the Dusky twins both slapped his hand down.

"...All right, then. Then by the power vested in me, as witnessed by the main and back up crews from the Fake AH Crew, which owns most, if not all of Los Santos at this point, ("Damn right!" calls Geoff) I hereby announce you both as married! You've been waiting forever, so have at it, you two." 

Jeremy gleefully lifts the veil away from Ryan's face so he can see those blue eyes clearly. They both embrace and lean in for a kiss. Their eyes closed, their arms massaging the other's back and the passion felt throughout the room. The guests erupt into cheers and hollers as the Battle Buddies finally release and look at each other. Sure enough, they can each see the tears in each other's eyes.

"Aw, you were crying." Ryan smiled, wiping away Jeremy's tears.

"Shut up. You're crying too, Mr. Big Bad Vagabond." Jeremy joked. 

"Can we kiss again?"

"Oh God, I thought you'd never ask. We've been apart for so long, we're owed it." Jeremy replied quickly and pulled Ryan in for another kiss. 

Jack hugged Geoff, who was crying hysterically. "Geoff, you love those boys so much, huh?"

"This is the most...beautiful thing I've ever seen in my entire life!" the gent sobbed. "They're so grown up now! My baby boys in the crew are now men!" 

Jack rolled her eyes and hugged Geoff. "You did a good job with helping them express their feelings towards each other. We have you to thank for this, you know. You did this. So be proud, Geoff. Who knows? Maybe you can do it again." She looked back and forth between Michael and Gavin. "Maybe you can do it again..."

The Battle Buddies walked back down the aisle, hand in hand as the others showered them with flower petals of their respective colors. Jeremy's side had Rimmy Tim colors and Ryan's side had blue and black. 

On the way out, Ryan whispered to Jeremy. "Hey, Jeremy. You want a slice of the wedding cake before everyone else gets to it? Matt told me where they hid it." 

"This is why I love you."


End file.
